User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi) vs Kusaka Tatsuhiko (Kara No Shoujo)
Rena Ryuguu, the the girl who was driven to insanity and murder by a local disease in her hometown of Hinamizawa VS Kusaka Tatsuhiko, the teacher who tried to revive his dead sister, Yui.... by means of murder and corpse dismemberment WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Rena Ryuguu Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Kusaka Tatsuhiko Kusaka Tatsuhiko is a major character in the visual novel Kara No Shoujo. Kusaka Tatsuhiko was a teacher at Ouba Academy for Girls in Tokyo during the 1950s. The protagonist, ex-police officer turned private detective Reiji Tokisaka first meets Kusaka while posing as a world history teacher at the school as part of an investigation of the murder of several teenage girls, all of whom were found missing limbs, and in one case, a torso. Two of the victims were found with their uterus removed, replaced with a crushed black egg, and were arranged in a similar manner to passages from Dante's Divine Comedy depicting the fate of sinners in hell. It is later revealed that Kusaka is behind these crimes, and the black egg is a reference to a novel based on the Divine Comedy called "The Egg of Neanis", in which a girl travels through hell with a black egg she believes contains her mother, giving the damned smaller black eggs. If they keep the egg for 13 days, they will be free from hell's torment- but if they break it, a figure known as the "Black Madonna" will kill them. Kusaka, inspired by the novel, murdered four girls in an underage prostitution ring, believing he was punishing them for their sins. Kusuka took the limb, and in one case, the torso, and sewed them together, attaching the head of his dead sister, Yui. Breaking from his MO, kidnapped someone not associated with the prostitution ring: wife of one of Reiji's former co-workers. Kusaka, however, was not able to commit this final murder, as he was interrupted in the act by Reiji and several police officers. Kusaka attempted to murder both Reiji and two of the officer with a scalpel, but was subdued and arrested. =Weapons= Primary Weapons Nata (Rena) The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon. Hatchet (Kusaka) A Hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically for cutting firewood. While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. 119's Edge Rena's nata for its longer blade, giving it a large striking surface, meaning a greater probability of killing blow with each swing. Secondary Weapons Metal Pipe (Rena) When her nata is not available at one point in the anime, Rena has been seen to use a length of metal pipe about three feet long to defend herself. The pipe was found in an old garbage dump, which Rena has a habit of "treasure hunting" in. Scalpel (Kusaka) A scalpel is a type of knife used in surgery and dissection, with a small, but extremely sharp blade on the end of a short handle. Both of these tools can be dangerous when used as weapons, however they have very little reach. Kusaka's scalpel is rusted and covered in blood from his many kills, meaning there is a risk of infection if the injured is not treated immediately. 119's Edge Rena's Metal Pipe for its greater length, and thus, reach. Special Weapons Glass Shard (Rena) As well as the metal pipe, Rena is depicted in the anime using a shard of broken glass about 4-5 inches long and two inches wide, likely broken off a window pane, as an improvised weapon when she was attacked in the garbage dump. Awl (Kusaka) An awl is a tool used for making holes in wood or leather, consisting of a steel spike and a typically wooden grip. Kusaka is depicted in the visual novel only using the awl to "prepare" his victims- mutilating their bodies in grotesque manners. =X-Factors= Explanations Rena takes agility for her smaller frame and general greater agility, and psychological health, being relatively mentally stable most of the time, however, she is prone to violent bouts of mental illness because of her Hinamizawa Syndrome. Kusaka takes brutality easily, as, while Rena simply killed her victims, Tatsuhiko horrifically mutilated their bodies after death, severing limbs and placing the victims into grotesque postures, for instance, he placed one with the neck snapped and the head rotated 180 degrees. =Battle= Rena Ryuguu crept towards an apparently abandoned house on the outskirts of Tokyo. The building was supposed to be abandoned, but the locals claimed they heard screams coming from it. Rena had decided that she was going to investigate for herself, just in case there was someone dangerous inside, Rena brought a nata, a large, machete-like tool with her. Rena opened the door to the house slowly. Immediately, her nose was assaulted by the stench of formaldehyde. Rena turned to corner, into the first room coming off from the hall. Rena let out a scream as she saw it, a macabre composite of parts from several different bodies, a severed female head, sown onto a separate torso, with two arms, but only one leg, all apparently from separate corpse. From the smell, they seemed to have been injected with formaldehyde as a preservative. Suddenly, Rena heard footsteps behind her, as a male voice said, "You see that, Yui? The final piece came right to us!" Rena knew at once this had to be the man responsible. Rena swung her nata in a half-circle as she turned on to spot to face a man in a white shirt, with a grey vest and a red tie, who jumped backwards to dodge the attack. Kusaka raised a hatchet and swung it at Rena, who blocked the blow with her nata, then retaliated, the end of the blade cutting through Tatsuhiko's shirt and vest, a leaving a red blood stain where it had hit. Rena's attack, however, has only barely cut through Kusaka's skin. Kusaka winced in pain, but was still able to dodge Rena's follow-up attack, a downward chopping attack. Kusaka made a horizontal swing with his axe, which Rena only barely managed to block, steel sparking and grinding against steel as it did. Rena took another slash at Kusaka, this time, the blade struck Kusaka's hatchet, knocking it across the room. Rena advanced on Kusaka, nata raised. Kusaka got our a scalpel and awl and assumed a combat position. Rena laughed at the feeble weapons her enemy wielded. She would end it on strike. Rena brought down the nata, aiming for Kusaka's head. However, Kusaka jumped back at the last minute, the blow only grazing his face, leaving a bloody gash. Kusaka did not notice in his psychotic blood lust, thrusting the scalpel in his left hand into Rena's torso, before placing his right arm, in which hand he held the awl, around Rena, as though embracing her. As he did so, he thrust the awl into the place where the back of her neck met her head. The awl pierced through Rena's skull, into her brainstem, instantly shutting down her heart and breathing. Kusaka pulled the awl out of Rena's head as she fell forward at Kusaka's feet, dead before she hit he ground. Kusaka walked into the on other room and picked up a hacksaw on the table next to "Yui" saying, "Not long now, Yui. I have the final piece. Then, you will finally come back to me". WINNER: Kusaka Tatsuhiko Expert's Opinion Kusaka Tatsuhiko won this match because of his superior physical strength, killer instinct, and intelligence, which allowed him to outfight Rena and kill her without the slightest hesitation. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts